The 2014 FASEB Conference on Trace Elements in Biology and Medicine will take place in Steamboat Springs, Colorado from June 1-6, 2014. This conference is designed to bring together a diverse group of scientists and physicians to share and discuss the latest, cutting-edge research findings in the field of trace element biology. Essential micronutrients such as iron (Fe), copper (Cu), zinc (Zn), manganese (Mn) and selenium (Se) play critical roles in nutrition and health as illustrated by the wide range of diseases and disorders associated with defects in trace element metabolism. This meeting will be the 13th iteration of this long-standing conference series and will span a range of scientific interests from developmental biology, genetics, and biochemistry, to chemistry, nutrition, and clinical medicine. Session topics at the 2014 meeting will cover trace element uptake, trafficking, and regulation in microorganisms, higher eukaryotes, and plants, and the role of trace elements in genetic diseases, immunity, and nutrition. In addition, novel techniques to monitor trace elements in cells will be discussed. A notable strength of this conference series has been its ability to unite research scientists focused on the molecular details of trace element metabolism with scientists/medical doctors studying the direct impact of trace elements on human health, nutrition, and disease, thus bridging the gap between basic and applied science. The FASEB conference has been highly successful in integrating molecular, nutritional, and biomedical research and fostering fruitful collaborations across a broad range of disciplines. The meeting aims to draw together established investigators and trainees to promote communication, mentoring, and collaborations and share advances in methodologies. The ultimate goal of this conference series is foster the ongoing development of new therapeutic treatments for microbial infections and diseases/disorders related to trace element metabolism.